


To Hell And Back

by Moera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Brief Mention of a Suicide, M/M, but not one of our boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moera/pseuds/Moera
Summary: Little Wolf and Chimera finally meet for the first time in real life at a concert of their favorite band.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47





	To Hell And Back

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: There's a small mention of a suicide. If you don't want to read it, skip the paragraph that starts with "Chimera's song with the most meaning". It is not relevant to the plot.
> 
> The songs mentioned are from Three Days Grace, but since this is fiction, someone else sings them. I love this band and think many of their songs somehow fit Thiam.
> 
> Thanks to Janna for helping with the band title ♥
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

It had started as something Liam did because he was bored one day. He was a fan of  _ To hell and back _ for what feels like almost his entire life. Their music was a great mix between feel good songs that were great to dance to, and songs that got him dreaming. Dreaming of a better world, where things like bullying and just the general unfairness of life didn’t exist. They have helped him through his parents divorce and his ied diagnosis. When his life fell apart, THAB were there. 

So it was no wonder that one day he decided to create an account to join in the band’s discussion board. He chose  _ Little Wolf _ as his nickname.His mom Jenna used to call him that when he was little and behaved like he was raised by wolves. But there was always fondness in her voice and eyes, so sue him for choosing a name that makes him happy. 

While there were a few fans that were batshit crazy with their obsession, there were also the normal fans. That just like him felt a connection towards the band and wanted to express their gratitude towards them. He started chatting with a few of them, but none he felt as close to as  _ Chimera _ . Liam doesn’t really know how to describe their relationship, they just clicked. What has started as talking about the band’s newest songs and discussing the meaning behind them quickly turned into more personal stuff. 

The bridge was built as they talked about what song holds the most meaning to them. For Liam it was  _ Animal I have become _ as it was exactly what he felt like after his ied diagnosis. Like it wasn’t him but some untameable animal inside him that hurt the people around him when he had one of his episodes. 

_ Chimera _ ’s song with the most meaning held an equally personal story.  _ Never too late _ is about someone not giving up their will to live because it’s never too late to get better again. His sister apparently hasn’t felt the same way because she lost the fight against her depressions. She was a registered organ donor that saved many lives after hers was over. First and foremost, the life of her brother who suffered from an incurable heart dysfunction. Both of them shed many tears that day, feeling for the other boy. That day has been one of the setting stones of their relationship. Liam has rarely felt so close to someone else.

After that day they chatted almost daily. About everything that came to their minds, from funny stuff their friends made to philosophical questions about life at 3am.

* * *

It was the week before Liam’s birthday when he found an email from an unknown address in his inbox. There wasn’t much in it, only what seemed to be a copy of an online ticket for the THAB’s upcoming concert near where he lived. He thought it was just a spam mail and told  _ Chimera _ about it. He told him how much he would like to go to one of their concerts but that the email was sadly just a virus-infested spam. 

The answer he got in response had him almost losing hold of his phone. “You can go to their concert. The ticket is real. It’s my birthday gift for you.”

He texts back immediately. “But why would you gift me something as expensive as a vip ticket to go see  _ To hell and back _ ?”

“Because you’re my friend” is the response he gets.

But Liam knows the other boy good enough by now to know there’s more to that. “And?”

This time  _ Chimera _ takes a bit longer to answer. “I got a second ticket for me. I hoped we could go together?”

Liam’s breath hitches. Going together to a concert with the boy he has a crush on despite not even knowing the others real name? He has to admit he’s a little bit scared, but the joy of finally meeting  _ Chimera  _ in real life and getting to see his favorite band on the same day? It sounds like a dream come true to him.

* * *

Liam’s birthday comes nearer and therefore the day when he finally gets to meet  _ Chimera _ for the first time.

The night before the concert he doesn’t fall asleep until shortly before sunrise. He never felt this nervous in his life. The entire day he tries to calm himself down, enjoy dinner with his parents and not look at the clock every five minutes. In the last hour before he has to go he changes the way he styles his hair at least five times. He would freak out about what he’s wearing, but he and  _ Chimera _ agreed on wearing the shirts they gifted each other for christmas as it makes it easier to recognize the other. In the end his hair looks like a complete mess when he finally leaves the house and gets in the car, but he’s far too excited to care about that anymore.

The drive towards the concert hall has relaxed him a bit but now that he’s standing in line to actually get inside, his nerves go crazy again. He cranes his head to look over the people in front of him, searching for the white shirt with a cute cartoon chimera on it. He tries not to feel disappointed when the line moves forward and he still hasn’t seen the other boy.

Liam continues his search once he’s actually inside. Making his way through the crowd several times, hoping to spot the familiar shirt until it gets too crowded to do so. He pulls his phone out, seeing he has an unread message from  _ Chimera _ “I’m going to be a few minutes late.” The text immediately relaxes him.  _ Chimera _ is probably just stuck in traffic. The excitement is still burning high. He hopes the other boy will find him when he gets there.

The overhead lights go out and only those on stage are still illuminating the room. As the first song starts, Liam looks at his phone again. But nothing, no message or unanswered call. He sends a text towards the other boy but when he doesn’t get an answer he puts it away again and tries to focus on the show. Maybe it’s too dark and that’s why they haven’t found each other.

As the show progresses Liam tries his best to ignore the hurt he feels deep within and instead sing along with the other fans. Even though he’s disappointed the other boy isn’t there, this is still his favorite band and he won’t remember this evening as him sulking when he could be enjoying himself. Thanks to his vip ticket he’s fairly close to the stage and can clearly make out each band members faces. How they pour their everything into the music. How they interact with the crowd. Yeah, there’s a reason they’re his favorite band.

After about two and a half hours, when the show is almost over, Theo Raeken, lead singer of  _ To hell and back _ , announces a short break. The band sometimes do that when they want to announce something or just engage a bit with their fans before the show is over. So Liam knows better than to leave. 

Theo takes the microphone out of it’s stand, wandering towards the front of the stage. His eyes scanning the crowds. Now that he’s so close, Liam can make out what looks like a comic figure on the singer’s shirt he wears underneath his typical brown leather jacket.  _ Can it..? No, it can’t be. But what if..? _

He’s pulled out of his thoughts when Theo starts talking. At first he’s thanking the people for coming to their concert, as he does every time. The same way he’s talking about how special every new city feels to them. 

“It’s a great feeling, standing on this stage again. What many don’t know is that this city, Beacon Hills, is my home. It’s where I grew up, where I went to school. Where I got my first crush and the first time I got my heart broken. A great friend of mine lives here too, actually. I gifted him a vip ticket for today’s concert, since today is his birthday. The problem is, we haven’t seen each other in real life until now. And I told him I would meet him here. I’m sorry for hurting you, for making you think I wouldn’t show up.” He pulls his leather jacket off so that the comic figure on his shirt is clearly visible now. A cartoon chimera. “So I would be very happy if you could come up here, Little Wolf, so I can wish you a proper happy birthday.”

Liam is absolutely speechless. He’s trying to process what has just happened. One minute he was enjoying his first ever concert of  _ To hell and back _ and trying not to feel hurt because  _ Chimera _ stood him up. The next moment, Theo Raeken, lead singer of his favorite band pulls off his leather jacket and reveals the shirt Liam gifted  _ Chimera _ . Theo Raeken is  _ Chimera.  _ But how couldn’t he have known?

Theo’s eyes are still scanning the crowd, seemingly looking for a shirt with a cartoon wolf cub on it. Liam swallows and slowly makes his way towards the stage. The fans around him make room for him and soon enough, Theo is looking right at him. He feels completely terrified at the idea of being the center of attention. But the excitement of finally meeting  _ Chimera _ , no Theo, drowns it out. 

The guards let him enter the stage after a short nod from Theo and now they are standing face to face. The crowd around them has fallen silent, or maybe it’s just Liam’s imagination. But he’s wearing a smile so bright it almost hurts his face and sees the same one mirrored on Theo’s face. Theo pulls him into a hug and Liam melts into it, hugging back just as tight. 

Theo mumbles a “Happy Birthday, Little Wolf” into his ear. Liam could swear he felt lips on his cheek as the other pulled away, but he guesses it was only his imagination once more. Theo tells him to take a seat at the side of the stage. As the starting notes of  _ Animal I have become _ begin to play, Theo announces “This song is for you, Little Wolf. Happy Birthday.” 

Liam feels like he’s died and is in heaven right now.

* * *

The show is over far too soon for his likes. Now that he knows who  _ Chimera _ really is, he finally allows himself to enjoy the rest of the performance. And Theo does perform. Almost like, now that he knows Liam is there, he needs to make up for tricking him. Liam can’t say he minds the attention from the other. Or when he turns towards the crowd and gives Liam a great view of his ass.

The ending tunes of  _ Never too late _ fade away. The band members come to the front of the stage, once again thanking everyone for coming and wishing them a good night. On their way towards their private rooms behind stage, Theo’s band members wink at him when they walk past him. He’s still confused when Theo comes down last, but he quickly forgets about it when Theo grabs his hand and pulls him into a room labelled with his name. Theo spins around, presses him against the closed door and kisses him. Liam just sighs happily, wraps his arms around Theo’s neck and deepens the kiss.

Liam definitely is in heaven right now. But he can’t say he minds all that much.


End file.
